


You Can't Take The Sky From Me

by shelny18



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Verse, F/M, M/M, Terrorists, fem!Jolras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelny18/pseuds/shelny18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing the war, Grantaire finds himself on a Browncoat ship, one with a captain who refuses to believe the war was lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Take The Sky From Me

**Author's Note:**

> Some things are going to be very similar to Firefly (the basic crew members, couple of story lines, the odd Chinese) but it is going to go off on its own tangent.  
> Also, if Chinese has been used in the chapter, it'll be translated at the end.

Grantaire barely gave the ship a glance as he passed, automatically writing it off as a flying death-trap, but after he'd circled the rest of the shipyard he found himself returning to it.

"Hi," a cheerful man sat on the ramp greeted him. "I saw you looking round, what do you think of the ships round here?"

"Mostly heaps of junk," he replied bluntly. "Yours too if I'm honest."

"Ooh, she's hurt. This here's Musain."

"I'm not interested in an Alliance ship." Grantaire turned to leave, planning out where he could sleep for a few nights until the next lot of ships arrived.

The man grinned. "So, a man who knows his history. The captain'll be pleased. We weren't Alliance by the way, and we're still not."

"Why would you name your ship after a battle you lost?" Grantaire asked, curious despite himself. "I'd want to get a million miles away from memories like that."

"Just because we lost doesn't mean we should stop fighting," came a brusk voice from behind him and Grantaire span again, mouth dropping open as he saw the captain.

"Y-yeah," he stammered, looking her up and down.

She raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. "So, you joining us?"

"Depends. If your work is illegal, I should stay away."

She snorted. "A wanted man. Great."

"Just a man on parole, locked up because he fought for the losing side."

The captain studied for a few moments before making her decision. "Bahorel! Make our guest up a bunk," she called out as she strode up the ramp, stopping at the top to look back down at Grantaire. "Your name?"

"Grantaire."

"Welcome to the Musain, Grantaire. I'm Enjolras."

* * *

"You know, you never did say if that work was illegal or not," Grantaire said conversationally as he entered the kitchen behind Enjolras.

"Sometimes is, sometimes ain't. We take what we can get." Leaning back against the counter, mug of coffee in one hand, she looked up at him assessingly. "And you never told us where you're going."

"I don't care. Anywhere that ain't Alliance."

"Hence why you were trying to find a ship on one of the border planets." Enjolras shook her head. "You're lucky. Most of the year that rock is dead. Now, it sounds like you need to be keeping on the move. What can you do on a ship?"

"What do you need?"

"Doctor preferably, but I got the feeling you ain't one."

"Sorry, no. I can fly, and I got some skill with engines, but that's it I'm afraid. Unless you need a thug with a gun, but looking at Bahorel I reckon that post's covered."

Enjolras smiled. "Yeah, he's rather good with his guns. You, you can be general dogsbody. Anyone needs something, you help. Jehan needs a second pair of hands in the engine room, you go down there. Courf wants a break from flying, you take over. Dong ma?"

"Yes sir," Grantaire said, saluting automatically and making the blonde laugh.

"Well, it's been a long while since anyone saluted me," she chuckled. "Come on, I'll give you a tour and introduce you to the crew at the same time."

* * *

The pair sat in the helm of the ship, staring out into the black silently until Combeferre finally spoke.

"You're making a mistake sir," he said quietly. "And you should at least consult one of us before bringing on new members of crew. Last I checked, we were after passengers so as to make some money, not crewmen we'd have to pay."

"He's not too fussed 'bout the payment," the captain shrugged. "He's one of us 'Ferre. A Browncoat. Was I supposed to leave him stranded on a moon like that one? He clearly hadn't enough to pay any of the other vultures that pick folks up there."

"You can't keep on taking in every stray we find Enj."

"Don't remember you complaining so much when we found Courfeyrac," she muttered.

"No, I complained more," Combeferre said dryly. "I said something didn't feel right, and I'm repeating that now."

"You said that, and then you married the guy. Try not to marry this one."

Combeferre gave her a knowing look. "No, I'll leave him for you."

"Hey, dung ee hwar!"

"When was the last time you let yourself relax and enjoy life?"

Enjolras hesitated. "I don't remember."

"Exactly. You need to stop being the captain and start being a woman occasionally, if only so you don't break."

"There is a line Combeferre, and you're crossing it."

"All I'm saying is that I've seen the way he looks at you and you look at him."

"I look at him the same way I look at everyone else."

"Yes sir, of course."

Enjolras groaned. "I should have shot you years ago."

Combeferre smiled. "Probably but then who would have kept you alive?" Standing, he walked over to the door, pausing there to look back at his captain. "For the record, him being on this ship still doesn't feel right."

"Objection noted. Go to bed 'Ferre."

Left alone, Enjolras sighed and looked out into the black again. It comforted her, the familiar stars staring back, and that comfort was one she needed. The next day they had to dock in Paris.

* * *

"Okay, listen up people," Enjolras shouted, running down the steps to join her crew in the hold. "I know, two planets in two days, and this one's a central planet, but it can't be helped. Jehan, take Courf and some money and get the stuff you need for the engine. If there ain't enough money, get the urgent stuff and we'll deal with the rest later, just make sure she's sky-worthy. Bahorel, you're with me and 'Ferre. We're going to see Thenardier. I want my money. Grantaire, you're with the ship. Give us a single reason to not trust you and we will leave you on this planet when we go. This planet which has lots and lots of feds. Your job is to get us passengers. If anyone asks, we're heading out for Corinthe. Jehan can fill you in on our prices. Oh, and once you're back Courf, call Cosette. Warn her we're on our way out before sunset and we won't be back for a while."

"Sir, may I have a word," Combeferre said quietly.

"What?" Enjolras demanded, moving away with him.

"Why are you leaving him alone with the ship?"

"Because I trust him."

"You've barely met the guy."

"That didn't stop you trusting me."

Combeferre glared at her. "Fine. Let's go. Before Thenardier changes his damn mind."

* * *

The trio reluctantly gave up their guns before entering the room, Bahorel muttering angrily as he handed over weapon after weapon.

"How many did you bring?" Enjolras hissed and he just shrugged in reply.

"Ah, the lovely Enjolras," Thenardier said as they entered his office. "Your presence brightens this entire miserable planet."

"Cut the crap Thenardier," she sighed. "We did the job, and your contact backed out on us. What are you playing at here? We want our money."

"You were noticed by the feds."

"They didn't have time to ID us," she responded, eyes cold. "We want our money."

"No can do, love."

In a heartbeat Bahorel had Thenardier by the neck, slamming him down onto the desk. "Call her that again and it'll be the last word you ever say," he warned. "Respect the captain."

"Bahorel," Enjolras sighed and he let go, backing away to rejoin her and Combeferre.

"Whoa, you've quite the grip," Thenardier said quietly, rubbing at his neck as he sat up. "The next time you do that though, I will fill you so full of holes you'll look like a colander."

A quiet cough stopped Bahorel as he opened his mouth to reply. "If that's quite enough of the unpleasantness," Combeferre said softly, "we have a business arrangement to sort. Now. Why won't you pay us our money?"

"You've been eyeball to eyeball with the feds. Word of that got out and that ain't good for business."

Combeferre held up a finger, stopping Enjolras as she opened her mouth to argue.

"We had a deal and you've backed out of that. That also isn't good for business," he replied calmly.

"It's also a damn sight better than the feds knocking on my door because of a mistake you made."

"Tah mah duh hwoon dahn!" Enjolras snapped. "Go gun hoe-tze bee dio-se, you huh choo-shung tza-jiao duh tzang-huo!"

"Well there goes this job," Combeferre sighed. "Mr Thenardier, we're leaving. Please excuse our captain, she ran out of patience the day she was born. We can find our own way out."

"What a bun tyen-shung duh ee-dway-ro," Enjolras growled once they were outside.

"Shut up," Combeferre hissed, grabbing Enjolras by the collar and dragging her into the nearest alley, Bahorel following, whistling cheerfully as he did so. "You stupid idiot. You think we can afford to lose a contractor the size of Thenardier? Yes, he's an arse. Yes, he deserved every single thing you said back there but you _cannot do that_. How the hell are we going to buy the fuel to get us to Corinthe now? We barely have enough to reach London, never mind the Latin System."

"We will hopefully have taken on passengers. That money will get us there."

"That money was supposed to buy us food. You can't keep doing this Enjolras. Not if you want us to stay alive and on this ship."

"We'll get by. We always do."

"I fucking hope so," Bahorel grumbled from the alley's entrance. "Because I want to be paid. Now can we get back to the ship and off this stinking pile of rock before we find out if the feds really did ID us."

* * *

"Did you get me any passengers?" Enjolras called out as she entered the ship, making Grantaire jump and Jehan snicker.

"Four," he replied and the blonde's eyebrows shot up.

"Good," she said quickly to hide her surprise. "Good job."

"How'd it go with Thenardier?" Jehan asked, wandering over to join her.

"Terribly," Combeferre replied before Enjolras could, kissing Courfeyrac quickly. "We no longer work for Thenardier. Courf, call Cosette. Tell her we may need to leave a little earlier than scheduled."

"Aye aye." With a quick salute at his husband the pilot headed up into the ship, leaving Enjolras to study her passengers as Bahorel closed up the ship.

"Okay, listen up people," she said, and Grantaire found himself wondering if she started every speech like that. "I'm Enjolras, I'm your captain. This is Combeferre, the first mate. Any problems, you come to us. Combeferre and Bahorel will show you to your rooms in a moment, but first I must warn you that this hold is out of limits during the flight without a crew member to accompany you. Also, before Corinthe we have to stop at a little border planet called Laon. We have a shipment of medicines from the Alliance to deliver and you know what it's like with the Alliance. They say jump, and us small shippers have to ask how high. It should only extend our journey by a couple of days though."

"Does this happen often?" the oldest of the passengers inquired. "The Alliance taking over your ship?"

Enjolras gave a tight smile. "Not if I can help it. You can feed yourselves, or dinner is at seven. Enjoy your journey. Combeferre, bridge."

"So we're selling to 'Chetta," the first mate commented as they walked through the ship.

"It's hardly the first time. They're always in need of food out there, and she really won't care the Alliance eyeballed us. Why, do you not trust her either?"

"I don't trust anyone bar our crew. That's why we're still alive."

Rolling her eyes, Enjolras ducked into the bridge and placed a hand on Courfeyrac's shoulder. "Any word from Cosette?"

"She's just finishing up with a client, says she'll be with us in fifteen."

"Excellent. Get her ready to go, I want to be in the air in ten."

* * *

The shuttle landed perfectly on the wing of the ship and Cosette smiled, powering her down. "And we're down Courf."

"See you at dinner," the pilot said over the coms. Standing, Cosette considered hiding away in her shuttle for a little longer before deciding that was the coward's way out and walked through onto the ship.

"Ah, ambassador," Enjolras said, walking down the corridor towards her. "How was work?"

"Very enjoyable, sister," Cosette replied politely. "How was crime?"

"We have a fed on board."

Cosette nodded. "Of course you do. Let me guess, you have this fed sat on top of a bunch of stolen cargo."

The captain scowled. "I don't exactly have a choice. Please don't talk about this in public though."

"Do we have any other passengers?"

"A doctor, some random guy, and a shepherd."

Cosette laughed, the noise increasing as Enjolras hit her arm. "No but really? A shepherd? On your ship?"

"Yes, now shut up."

"That's not very polite," a voice said from behind her and the captain span round to see the third passenger standing there. "Captain Enjolras, right? I'm Feuilly. And you are ma'am?"

"She's our ambassador," Enjolras replied before Cosette had the chance.

"I didn't realise we had an official on board," Feuilly frowned. Enjolras chuckled and the man raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny captain?"

"It's just my sister's way of making a bad joke," Cosette said coldly. "I'm a companion, shepherd. Or, as she likes to put it, a whore."

"Ah," he said, voice quietly disapproving and Cosette sighed. "Nothing against you ma'am, just your job. I was brought up by shepherds."

Cosette smiled prettily. "Well at least we now have one gentleman on board. Pleasure to meet you Feuilly, even if you don't approve. I'm Cosette." She looked over at Enjolras. "I'll see you at dinner," she said more frostily.

"I like your sister," Feuilly commented as she walked away.

"Don't let her hear that. She's insufferable enough as it is."

* * *

"Mmm, a handsome man who can handle a ship, fix engines  _and_ cook," Enjolras mumbled as she entered the kitchen to the smell of fresh cooking. "I'm keeping you." She blushed as she realised what she'd said and Grantaire chuckled.

"Wow, first time compliments on my looks. You can stick around as well," he joked in an attempt to make things less awkward, grinning over at her. "I had time on my hands. Thought you might appreciate some home cooking whilst we had it instead of tinned food as I've no doubt we'll soon be stuck with."

"God that smells good." Bahorel entered the room just as Enjolras was about to reply. "Evening cookie."

"Call me that again and I'll cook you," Grantaire warned, starting to dish up the food. Silence fell and he looked up to see the whole crew staring at him. "What?"

"Don't ever make that joke," Combeferre said quietly. "Not out here." Turning, he walked back out again, telling Courfeyrac that he'd eat later.

"You've never been out in the black before," Jehan guessed. "You heard of reavers?"

"They're a myth."

"No they're not," Enjolras interrupted. "They're real, and they're deadly."

"What are reavers?" the doctor, Joly, asked from the doorway.

"Men," the shepherd replied but Enjolras laughed hollowly.

"No, Shepherd. They used to be men, but these days? Who knows what they are."

"Well, what do they do?" Joly asked.

"Rape you to death, sew your skin into their clothing and eat you flesh. If you're lucky, it may even happen in that order."

"Can we stop talking about this, because you're taking away my appetite," Bahorel grumbled from where he was sat at the table eating, having swiped a plate from Grantaire whilst the others had been talking.

Once everyone was seated at the table with food Feuilly looked over at Enjolras. "Would you mind if Shepherd Madeleine said grace?"

"Only if he says it out loud."

Sighing, Madeleine shook his head at Feuilly as he opened his mouth to reply, just bowing his head and moving his lips silently. Everyone else at the table did the same, though Grantaire hesitated first. "What do you have against god captain?" Madeleine asked once he was done.

"Nothing. It's more what god has against me. He's never done nothing good for me and mine, don't see why I should have to thank him for what we've worked hard to earn." Standing, Enjolras picked up her plate and moved it over onto the side. "You're welcome on my ship, Shepherd. Your god ain't." And with that she walked out of the room.

"Want a suggestion?" Grantaire said, clearing away his own plate as he spoke. "I wouldn't mention god round her again."

When he reached his room he smiled at the note he found shoved under the door.

_If ever you want to cook again, feel free to make the meal smaller. As in, just enough for two._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese Translations:
> 
> Dong ma - Understand  
> Dung ee hwar - Hold on a moment  
> Tah mah duh hwoon dahn - Mother-humping son of a bitch  
> Gun hoe-tze bee dio-se - Engage in a faeces hurling contest with a monkey  
> Huh choo-shung tza-jiao duh tzang-huo - Filthy fornicator of livestock/Animal-fucking bastard  
> Bun tyen-shung duh ee-dway-ro - Stupid inbred stack of meat


End file.
